


never let me hit the ground

by turquoisetumult



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Bucky Feels, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Embedded Video, Epic Bromance, Fanvids, Feels, Gen, Steve Feels, Video, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, catchy awesome song, non-replicable fun beat use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hand behind my neck, arm around my waist. Never let me hit the ground, you'll never let me crash." </p><p>Steve and Bucky. There for each other, always. A study of their friendship/relationship in Captain America: The First Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never let me hit the ground

*Please watch in 720 HD for much clearer/better quality.  
**Download links at my livejournal: **<http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/122255.html>**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have a lot of Steve and Bucky feels, okay?
> 
> In case you're wondering, the song is entitled _Parachute_ by Ingrid Michaelson.
> 
> *Hope you enjoyed this. Feedback (both positive and constructive) is greatly appreciated by all!


End file.
